Unlikely
by maskmaker88
Summary: Castle Skingrad is paid an unexpected surprise. A baby, but no ordinary baby, this child’s a werewolf! Now the child is 17 and While on a hunt, he finds a young vampire teenage girl. after he has mercy on her, he takes her under his wing. VERY VIOLENT!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Oblivion in any other then owning a copy of the game._

___________________________________________________________________

Sun's dusk 13th E4 Freedas

The rain was coming down hard on castle skringrad that night. Even the guards were running inside for cover. It was at 11:30 exactly when an incredibly load bang on the castle doors was made.

The sound echoed throughout the entire castle. Hal-Liurz, upset that she had been woken up, rushed towards the doors. The loud bang had woken everyone in the castle (except for count Hassildor who was already up).

The door slowly creaked open as Hal-Liurz looked around and saw nothing. She was about close the door when she heard a noise. Something like a hiccup. Hal turned her head and looked down.

There, on the step, was a small basket. Something was moving inside it. Hal, now surprised as she had an idea of what was in the basket, picked up the small wicker basket and held it close. As Hal had feared, it was a baby.

The child was wrapped up in what looked like a large black blanket. Hal sighed in disappointment. She always wanted a child. But she wasn't the dating type, nor did she know anyone she liked _that_ much.

This was not the first time a baby was left on the door step. It had happened at least four times, not including this one. Every time this happened, Hal felt her heart break. The count would never let her keep a baby in the castle.

If she asked him he'd say the same thing "If another human being stayed here, it would only cause... temptation..." Hal tried to convince the count that she would keep the child away from him but he would not listen.

Suddenly, Hal felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, nearly dropping the basket, and turned her head. It was Shum gro-Yarug. "What was that bang about?" asked Shum. Shum then noticed the basket in Hals hands. "Don't tell me..." Hal nodded her head. "Well... what race is it?" Hal had completely forgotten that the baby was still wrapped in the blanket.

She walked over towards the table in the great hall. She sat on the small chair near the table and rested the basket on her lap. Shum hovered over the Argonian to get glimpse at the child. Hal began to unravel the black sheets.

The blanket seemed to cover the entire baby as Hal had a hard time finding the child. Finally Hal saw something she recognized.

Deep in the basket, in the light of a candle was a pair of eyes staring at her. Though Hal still couldn't see the rest of the baby, she was happy to see something. The eyes were a... strange colour.

The strange thing was that the colour, which was topaz, covered the eyes of the child except for the black pupils. Hal starred at the eyes for what seemed like hours. "Uhh... you gonna see the rest of it, or should I come back tomorrow?" asked Shum.

Hal snapped back to reality and decided to remove the rest of the covers. Hal placed the basket on the table and reached her hand inside. Suddenly Hal snapped her hand back when she saw something that startled her. When her hand was close to the covers, the blanket moved and revelled a small arm.

The hand was slightly bony and crooked. But the hand wasn't what shocked her, it was the entire arm.

The small arm sticking out of the basket was covered in grey fur. Instead of tiny fingernails, the hand had tiny pointed claws, not long or strong enough to hurt someone, but they were still claws.

Shum's eyes widened as the blanket was unfolding reviling more of the infant's features. The baby had fur covering it head to toe. It had a short snout and a small tail. Its legs looked like that of a puppy only longer.

Both gro-Yarug and Hal- Liurz stood still not saying a word. This continued until they heard the sound of boots clanking. It was a guard coming to investigate. Hal quickly wrapped the baby up again and picked up the basket. "What are you doing?" asked Shum.

"Do you want the guard to find him?" Hal replied.

"N-not really, no"

"Then we need to bring him to the count."

"What happened?" asked the guard.

"Nothing really" Hal lied. "Just some hoodlum causing trouble."

"What kind of hoodlum could make that noise?" the guard questioned.

"Would you like to investigate? Outside? In the hail and rain?" Hal asked.

"...never mind..." said the guard as he walked away.

"Well..."said Shum. "What now?"

Hal sighed. "Now we confront the count." She said.

Hal and Shum walked out of the great hall towards the counts chamber. While they were walking, Hal started to play with the werewolf infant.

"What are you doing?" asked Shum.

"I'm scratching his belly." Hal replied.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Well I'm pretty sure a girl wouldn't have that" Hal said pointing at the infant's lower half.

"Oh. Well, never mind then..."

"Oh? What's this?" Hal asked pulling two letters out from under the baby. One was a basic letter, flat with a small bulge. It had the words '_to the count, read this only_'. The other however, was a little fatter than the other. Also, there was a small bump at the corner of the letter. Hal touched the bump only to find it felt as hot as oblivion lava.

She quickly withdrew her hand dropping the letter. Before it hit the ground, Shum grabbed the tip of the paper and gave it to Hal who, making sure to avoid touching the bump, put it back next to the baby who didn't seem to be hurt by it.

"... Thanks" Hal said.

"No problem." Shum replied.

Finally they had made it to the counts chambers. Shum opened the door and outstretched his arm towards the entry as if to say 'after you'.

Hassildor was standing by the fire place starring at the Argonian and Orc. "What took you so long?" Hassildor said coldly. "I do apologize, sir" Hal began. "But it seems some... one left an infant at the door again."

"Well, send it to the orphanage like the others" Hassildor commanded.

"Well you see sir. This... is... no ordinary baby."

Hassildor made a confused expression. "How so?" he asked.

"Take a look." Hal walked towards the count with the basket tightly in her grasp. Hal held out the basket but refused to let it go when the count tried to take it, for fear of him dropping it.

The count tried to hold in a gasp but failed miserably. "T-this is a-"

"please sir don't scare him"

"Scare him!" the count shouted. "This child is – is – is"

"just like you" Hal murmured.

The room went dead silent from Hal's statement. "What did you say?" said Hassildor in a very angry tone.

"I-I'm sorry sir but I can't stand here as you judge him like he chose to be this way." Hassildor was shocked that Hal said that. Never in all her days of servitude had she spoken to him like that. What was he to do? Hal gave a good point, it's not like the infant wanted to be a werewolf.

And besides, the count would never be tempted to drink its blood, as it _is_ a werewolf and Hassildor was a vampire. In fact, it would be a great challenge for the count to live in a castle with a werewolf. He could even teach the young Lycan to act- no, _be_ civilized. It would be like having a grandson, seeing as the count had quite a few years on the infant. "Very well..." he said in a whisper so quiet, he almost hoped no one heard. But Hal heard him as clear as day. A smile grew across her face. "Thank you sir, thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

Hey it may not have been a human baby, but at least it was a baby. "However" the count continued. "You and your... child must follow these rules. First, he must never leave the castle or be seen by anyone who are now outside this room. Second, every Freedas, he must attend lessons with me if he is to be a civil member of society. Even if no one knows about his existence. Third, he must never harm anyone of innocents. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Said Hal in a cheerful tone. "Oh! I almost forgot." Hal reached into the basket and fished out the two letters, making sure not to touch the bump, and handed them to Hassildor. "Don't touch the bump on the one." Hal warned pointing to the letter. Hassildor put the large letter on his desk and opened the regular one. He then read it in his mind.

_Dear count Hassildor of Skingrad._

_As you know by now, my child is no ordinary baby. He is, as am I, a rare species of Werewolf. He is a Cyrodiilian Werewolf. His is a doomed species, for they cannot work peacefully. That is why I have left him in your or your servant Hal Liurz, care. I understand it is strange for a Werewolf to leave the protection of her child with a Vampire. Yes I know what you are. You have nothing to worry as far as me blackmailing you with the information I have on you, as the town's people have discovered me. And who would believe a 'monster'? There is something you must know about his kind. Once a month, mostly by the full moon, his kind will develop a need to consume human, or any of the other races, flesh, blood and organs. The hunger is unavoidable. So on the back of this letter is a map to hunting grounds he should use. They are filled with necromancers so you shouldn't have a problem with him eating them. Also he is only a quarter Imperial, the rest of him is Werewolf so he can't transform to a human form. This is because his father was a full-blooded Werewolf, which is rare, and I am, or was, half Werewolf and lived amongst your citizens for years. Also never let him know about the other letter, it contains something that will tell him about himself. But you should only give him it when you believe he is ready. Thank you I hope Hal and Shum, and if possible you, raise him well._

_Thank you._

Hassildor stood still, letter still in his hands, thinking about everything on the letter. He read it over to make sure what he read was really there. "Well..." he started. "I suppose there's a lot of planning to do."

"Sir?" Hal said in a questionable tone.

"Here" said the count. "Read this letter and we will make the plans for the child"

"What are you- we going to name him?" asked Shum.

"We'll name him..." Hal said. "Kira" she smiled and looked at the pair of topaz eyes staring up at her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will come as soon as possible, though I do have a lot of other fanfics to write, so I'll do my best to keep up with the updates.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank rpgkipp for being the first reviewer for Unlikely. I really like reviews so thanks. this, and just about all, chapter is in Kira's point-of-veiw.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sundas, 5:30 a.m. 17½ years later

I woke up at the sound of the clock. I looked over to see the time. 5:30. Crap. Oh well, Might as well wake up. I hate waking up too early; it means I won't get back to sleep. Not much I could do about it. I climbed out of my bed' which was pretty small' to get dressed. Well as dressed as I can. I took one look at my bed and sighed. It was torn up, again. What in Oblivion was I dreaming anyway? Ever since I was twelve, I've never been able to quite remember what my dreams are like.

I shouldn't worry about such trivial things but... Oh well, it's not important. The matter at hand was far more important than some dream. Besides, my mom will fix it up. Of course, I'm going to get scolded again for 'ruining my best sheets'. Best sheets, I barely use them. In case she hadn't noticed, I have claws. These danm horrible claws.

I took a look at the calendar on my wall. "Two months, twenty one days..." I slurred. Danm, I'm still tired. But still, I do only have about three months until I turn eighteen. Once that happens, I can get the hell out of this place. Don't get me wrong, I do love this castle. I just can't stand being stuck in here all my life. I mean, I'd love to go to Black Marsh or Elsweyr or even Hammerfell.

Yes DEFIANTLY Hammerfell. I'd go to the very dungeon where the great pirate Cyrus battled an actual dragon. Or to the graveyard where he defeated N'Gasta the Necromancer. Hell, I'd even settle for the bathroom where he took a piss if it meant actually _going_ somewhere. I took another look at the clock. 6:00!

I actually daydreamed about Hammerfell for half an hour? I really have no life. Oh well. I grabbed my favourite black cloak and fastened the hood on tight. Of course, my danm snout was sticking out of the hoods cover. Oh I really hate this snout. Now I'll have to cover my face if I'm going to get to the library. I like the library, it's so peaceful. As I stood in front of my door and took another look at my room. Not what I'd call clean but it'll have to do.

I reached for the door handle. No matter how many times I do this, leaving my room always makes me nervous. All's I need is some patrol to 'just happen to walk by' and hear the door the count has forbidden anyone, except my mom and dad, from entering open. The door isn't even that loud. But of course there's the incredibly lucky chance that the guard that sees me is one of the three that know of my existence.

Or worse, it could be my mom. Oh God don't let it be her! I love her, I really do. But she could talk your ear off with her speeches about proper etiquette and sleep cycles. Or even worse, she'll give me 'the glare'. Hell I'd sooner jump into an Oblivion gate shaved naked then face 'the glare'.

And of course there's my dad. Great guy, great attitude, horrible breath. I swear, his breath could brutally kill an onion. I have no idea where he gets all that mead, but if I have to smell that stench one more time, I'll have to cut my nose off. I turned the handle slightly.

I heard a _click_ as quiet as a mouse from the door. I slowly slid the door outwards, stopping on the Septem to leave but a crack between the door frame and the door. I closed my eyes and perked my ears to listen to any sounds from the great hall. Nothing. I opened my eyes and slowly swung the door open. No one was in sight. Perfect. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

Suddenly I heard the sound of boots clamping on the floor behind me. Spoke to soon. As quickly as I could, I shut the door and jumped, as high as I could in this cramped hall, and clung to the ceiling. I didn't dare move to see who it was. Any movements could cause me to fall. I listened to the boots scrape against the floor. I heard the clanking stop below me.

Oh shit, does he see me? I don't hear any shouting or smell sweat. I tilted my head slightly to get a glimpse of the guard. He was tall, about nine to eleven feet. Only one guard in this castle is _that_ tall. I let go of the ceiling and landed softly on the floor. He was staring at the door to my room. When I got a better look at him, I could tell it was defiantly who I thought it was. He didn't seem to notice me.

Ok, I don't like to brag, but I'm a Master Sneaker. I learned most of what I know from the count. Everything else I know, I learned from my mom and dad, books and experience. "Hello Jerald." I whispered. Jerald jumped, trying to pull his sword out, but stopped when he saw me. "Bloody hell Kira! You scared the Oblivion out of me!" he said. Jerald was one of the few who knew of my existence.

It's kind of funny. My mom told one of the rules I had to follow was not to let anyone other than her, my dad and the count know about me. But over time, a few people met me and the count hasn't gone into one of his fits of rage. "shh." I hushed. "I'm going to the library."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you be patrolling?" I said with an evil grin stretched across my face.

"Ah, touché. But you're not supposed to go to the library."

"Tell anyone, and I'll tell Hal about 'the pumpkins'."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." I said.

"I saw nothing." He said walking away. I continued my way down the hallway and stopped at the counts doors. I opened the large doors as quietly as possible, making only the tiniest squeak. I slipped through the small crack in the door and tip-toed across the large, manor sized, corridor.

I came to another set of large doors that lead to the library. My sanctuary was so close. I reached my hand out at the door handle. I turned it solely. I hope the count is asleep. I opened the door steadily and snuck in through the crack. What I saw once I got inside was beautiful, books.

I'm not a bookworm, but when you're stuck in a castle for seventeen-and-a half years, you tend to get board. That's where books come in. I can escape to another world just by opening a book. I scanned the shelves, looking for a book that I might like. I found a book entitled '_champion of Cyrodiil_'. I've read this book before. In fact, I've met the champion herself.

She's what you'd call a 'best friend'. We are friends, but she only visits occasionally. When she does come by, we usually spar, talk or on special occasions, the count will give her a job and have me escort her. He says it's because she 'doesn't know her way' but I know he really sends me out to have fun. Well, as much fun as you can when scaring off Necromancers. But still, she's a nice person; she's even fine with me being a Werewolf. Yeah, that Silica is a good friend indeed.

I took the book, now in a good mood from remembering that I actually have friends, and found a seat by the door to read. The book was always fun to read. I especially enjoy the line 'take heart the mighty hero cried. He looked up at Dagon, and cursed his foul name'. I once asked Silica if she actually said that and she said it's a lie. I can understand that, what hero talks like that? Besides, Silica swears more than a sailor instead of talking like an idiot. I was about half way done the book when I looked up at the clock on the far wall. 7:56. Oh. Shit. I actually read a book that long?!

I put the book back where I found it and left the library. I closed the library's door and made a mad dash towards the door leading to the servant's quarters. After shutting the door to the counts manor, I jumped to the ceiling and proceeded to climb to my room. It's not the first time I've done this. But that's another story for another time. I was finally above my room's door. I let go of the ceiling and landed softly on the ground. I looked left and right to make sure no one was coming. I then opened my room door. Yes! I'm going to make it. "Where have you been?"

I froze up. Danmit! I was so close. I turned around slowly to see who it was, though I have a pretty good idea. Yep. It was my mom, Hal. She was giving me 'the glare'. I shivered in my cloak. Did it just get colder in here?!

"H-hi mom" I said nervously. I put my puppy dog face on, hoping it'll distract her. I was wrong, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't try, right? "Don't you 'hi mom' me young man. Where were you?" she began tapping her foot impatiently. She knew exactly where I was, she just wants to see if I lie or something. "At the library?" I said as if it were a question. My mom started her 'you're not supposed to leave your room without permission' speech again.

Yeah, I said again, it's not the first time I've heard this speech, which is why I wasn't paying attention. I just kept looking at her as if I didn't feel bad. I did, but I'm not letting her know that. I heard her speech coming to an end. "do you understand?" she looked me in the eye. "Yeah, I understand mom. I'll behave."

"Somehow I doubt that." She said annoyed. "Now go to the dining room."

"Yes ma'am." I said quickly before running off. I could smell breakfast from where I was. I'm going to be late. Oh well.

______________________________________________________________________________

Well I hope you liked it. I'll try to update more.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is.

______________________________________________________________________________

As I arrived at the door to the dining room, I turned to face the small clock on the table behind me. 8:00. Great, breakfast is over at this time. I reached for the door handle. I might as well see if there's any food left uneaten. I refuse to eat unfinished food like a dog begging for scraps, I have _some_ dignity.

Before I could touch the door handle, it spun and made a _click_ noise. The door opened slowly as I met with a wrinkled, green face. My dad, Shum gro-Yarug, stood in front of me with a scowl. He was holding a plate with two fried eggs, one slice of bacon and a small slice of bread.

In his other hand, he held a small glass of… milk, from what I can smell, its warm. He handed me the plate and milk and looked behind his shoulder. There must be others there now. He turned to me and I mouthed the words 'thank you' and snuck back towards my room. I heard the door close behind me; the room was filled with conversation. I sat under a table with a long table cloth for cover. It was almost as black as my fur, my danm, horrible fur.

I listened in on the conversation, I know it's eavesdropping, but I have nothing better to do. I perked my ears and honed in on the sounds from the dining room.

"What happened to that food you had?" asked a female voice. I've heard it before. I think her name is… Glenda. Yeah, Glenda has to be it.

"I gave it to Hal." My dad said in a plain tone.

"She was at the door?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You said that last week at diner." Glenda replied. I remember that. I was, of course, in the library and missed diner. I ran to the dining room and was given diner by Shum again. I hope I get a portable clock for my birthday. Like the ones the mages have made. They strap to your hand, and they use your magica to tell time. Though, the chances of me getting any mages guild items are low. The count can't stand the mages guild, and frankly, I dislike them too. They blackmail us into giving them information on Necromancers. Why the hell do the Necromancers live so dam close to us?

"I just saved your ass Glendale," my dad began. Glendale, so close! "Would you have preferred Hal come in here and nag you for not eating fast enough?" there was a long silence. "Exactly." Dad said.

I looked down at my plate. I can't believe I actually ate the whole thing with realizing it. I don't even have the taste in my mouth from the food. Perfect. I grabbed my milk; thank Mara I didn't drink my milk in my 'trance'. I love milk. It's one of the few pleasures I get in this place. I sip the milk slowly. I want to savor the flavor after all. It was warm but as delicious as ever. After I finished my milk, I crawled out from under my hiding spot and snuck down the hall. Once I got to my room, I left my dishes on the small table next to my bed and closed the door to visit the count. Last week he had to travel to the imperial city to discuss things I could care less about. He told me since we'd miss a lesson on Freedas; he'd teach me on Sundas. Today I will be practicing, again, table manors. I use to think that the lessens were useless. That I'd never need to use them, but it's like my mom always said, 'I'd rather have it and not need it, then to need it and not have it'. I came upon the door leading to the counts manor. I went inside, but less sneaky. There is no reason to hide at this time. All the maids are cleaning, and the only butler in this place is my dad. There use to be another one, but he's dead. I entered the library and looked at the reading materiel I had to choose from. My eye caught the title of a book that I hadn't read for at least five years. I pulled out the book, the red velvet made it shine in what little light there was. The title in gold read '_Beauty and the Beast_'. I love and hate this story. I love it because it's the only where the horrible monster gets a happy ending, instead the sharp end of the 'real hero's sword. I hate it because after reading the wonderful ending, I remember that it's only a fairy tale, and life is no fairy tale, no matter how much I wish it were. I put the book back in its place, I don't want that depression on my again, and continue my search. I decided to pick up where I had left off with '_The Champion of Cyrodiil_'. I was on the chapter where it explains the 'hero's decent into the fifth oblivion gate. I opened the book, found a seat, and returned to my peace.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was seven pm by now, and I had gone through eight books, now working on number nine. The book was entitled '_Crescent Moon_'. It was a story about a monkey trying to reach the moon by climbing the tallest tree and reaching for the sky. It doesn't work. A wolf comes by; of coarse my luck would do this to me, and gives some insightful advice. He says 'don't worry about where you're going, think about where you are'. I doubt that's going to help. I hate that kind of advice; it's not like their making that up, there just saying something they heard. And unless something comes from the heart, it's just a lie. I closed the book after reading it and stood to get another. I put the book back in its place and began to walk down the many isles of books. I've read almost every book here twice, but there is one isle I haven't been to. I was told by the count to never go down that isle without his permission, which he never does. Suddenly, I heard small, light, quiet footsteps from behind me. It's the count, only he can sneak that well. I turned around to see he was much closer then I had anticipated. He looked quite angry, either from the fact that I heard him, or he saw me eyeing the 'forbidden isle', I hope it's the former. I went on my knees and bowed my head in respect. "Count Hassildor." I said, head still facing the red carpet of the library floor. "Kira." He said blandly. I got up and stared at the count to see if he was still mad. He was. "Today's lesion will be on proper table manners." He acts like I wasn't thinking about going down the forbidden isle. "I see you're still interested in that isle." Perfect, now he's going to give me the 'Do what you're told' speech again. Shut off hearing in three seconds. "Would you like to go down it?" "I kno- wait, what!?" the question came out of nowhere. He never asked me if I wanted to do something unless he was going to let me do it. "I-I mean yes!" he smiled at my stutter. "If I may, sir," he nodded, allowing me to ask my question. "Why the change of heart- I mean mind? You never let me go down the second myth isle."

"Your birthday is in a month, correct?" he asked. I nodded my head. "You've been patient enough to enjoy the only isle you have never been in. I also have a gift for you." Am I on skoma? The count is letting me, read books from the forbidden isle, _and_, he's giving me an early birthday present. Yeah, I think I'm on skoma. The count walked passed me and towards the forbidden isle. I followed him down the small bookshelf filled with only twelve or so books. He stopped at the end of the isle and turned his head towards the carpet I was standing on. I immediately moved to the side. The count bent down and lifted the carpet up and it revealed a small trap door. He reached in the door and pulled a dusty, large package like letter with a lump in it. "You cannot open it now, but you can look at it for now and hold it if you want."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It was with you when your mother left you." I looked up at the count. I understand that my mother is dead, and I've accepted that. But still, I would like to know what she was like. I reached my hand out for the count to give me the letter. He let it go. As soon as it touched my hand, I felt a familiar pain in my stomach. I was hungry, and I had to eat flesh.

______________________________________________________________________________

I'm afraid Unlikely is going to have to be put on hiatus for a while. It's because of writers block. Sorry.


	4. Not Abandoned

THIS IS NOT AN ABANDONING ANOUNCEMENT!

I am sorry to my faithful readers for the delay. To be honest, I'm lazy, it's not school or family problems, but laziness. That, and my addiction to Role Playing online on Gaia. But I'm not giving up either! I started these fanfictions, and I aim t end every one. Hell, I have a new Naruto one on the way. Now, to those who have been waiting the 8th chapter of Blood Stained Sweater, I am not even half way done it. It will be the longest chapter I've ever written, however, if the fans of it want, PM me if you'd like me to submit it in two or three parts. To those who want the next installment of Full moon Rage, I am half done, but trust me when I say it will be worth the wait. To those few who like 10,000 coins… I haven't gotten around to it lately, and I'll be sending my copy of Oblivion to a friend, which means I won't have inspiration for it, I'll do what can for it though, same goes for Unlikely. I love the reviews, and hope you continue to read, cause I'm not out of the fight yet!


End file.
